


Perverted

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the contingency plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverted

"_Ryuzaki_!" Misa howls, pointing at the handcuffs. "You're so _perverted_!"

L tilts his head, thumbs his lip, and gazes at her blankly. "I prefer to call it 'prepared,' Amane-san," he explains.

Misa storms off in a huff, and L peers after her.

Light rubs his forehead and pushes his hands into his pockets, the chain jingling merrily. "Prepared for what, Ryuzaki?" he inquires, more to fill the silence than because he expects a straight answer.

L tugs on the chain as if it's a leash and leads the way into the bedroom. "Anything," he replies. "Will you shut the door, Yagami-kun?"

Resisting the urge to shake his head, Light obliges, and L is already moving for the bed by the time he turns.

The detective flops heedlessly down, folds his hands on his chest, and draws his knees up, resting his feet on the edge, curling his toes around the corner of the mattress.

Light wanders over, replaces hands in pockets, and looks down at him. "What are you doing?" he dares to ask.

L's hair, in customarily impressive disarray, floods the comforter, black on white, and he blinks the great gray eyes up at his companion.

"Thinking," he says.

He pats the space next to him with a spidery hand, and Light hesitates only for a moment before he fills it.

The chain coils between them, and Light admires the ceiling.

"You think every day," he notes. "Don't you get tired of it?"

L shrugs. "I like constructing contingency plans. It comes back to being prepared."

Light eyes him sidelong. "I think I'm about as prepared as I can get," he remarks.

L strikes like lightning, like a snake—Light doesn't even have time to close his eyes before the hot, sweet mouth smothers his, one interested finger stroking at his cheek.

L draws back and lies down without a word, settling his hands once more over his ribs.

"Were you prepared for that?" he wants to know.

Light tries not to grin stupidly, but he fails.

"You _are_ a pervert," he decides.


End file.
